Such a cabinet is disclosed in JP-9-149830. That cabinet requires the side panels to be attached by means of screws to the top and bottom panels, and in the case of the top panels via intervening brackets.
One problem with cabinets of the previously disclosed kind is that they are relatively complicated to assemble for an end user, and that this process may be time consuming.